Report 596
Report #596 Skillset: Tailoring Skill: Proofs Org: Ebonguard Status: Rejected May 2011 Furies' Decision: We do not find this to be necessary. Problem: Currently proofing is restricted to cold, fire, electricity, and magic. There exist other types of non-physical damage as well which are not addressed. Solution #1: Allow for poison and psychic proofing as well. Do not add more slots, simply adding more options. Solution #2: Also allow for asphyxiation proofing (more difficult to justify from an RP stance) on top of solution 1. Player Comments: ---on 5/10 @ 02:25 writes: I am all for this report (in fact, I gave the recommendation). With the advent of tattoos, I like the idea of allowing players to stack or spread DMP. Four slots for six (or seven) elemental damage types forces certain decisions Although, upon closer inspection, wearing/removing coats & cloaks don't consume balance. In other words, someone could trigger up to remove & wear certain proofing. I am strongly for increasing proof types IF this particular issue could be resolved through slight balance loss upon removing cloaks, coats, & robes. ---on 5/12 @ 16:56 writes: I agree with Janalon. As much as I dislike the limited asphyxiation dmp out there, I think a good issue is raised that it is difficult to justify or explain. Additionally, there is breathing in discipline which does bar asphyxiation damage (albeit at significant cost). I do not believe there is an issue with swapping coats or cloaks. ---on 5/13 @ 16:40 writes: I wouldn't mind solution one or two. It'd be nice to also see the electricity proofing need galvanism instead of quicksilver too, but that's a personal quirk of mine. As for poison, psychic and asphyxiation, maybe antidote, absinthe and magicink would work. ---on 5/13 @ 23:39 writes: Strongly agree with this report. Solution #2 is best but Solution #1 would be acceptable too. ---on 5/16 @ 23:38 writes: I support solution 2. It can easily be justified RP wise by using melancholic as the potion you dip it in for the proof. Galvanism makes sense for electric, and antidote is perfect for poison. Qucksilver could easily work for psychic, or absinthe. ---on 5/25 @ 07:16 writes: The situation Janalon describes gives an advantage to non-splendours wearers, as they will then be able to have multiple sets of robes/outerwear for various situations, while splendours wearers are stuck with one set containing their existing proofings, and these are locked in. I do like the idea of switching galvanism in for electricproof. Before tattoos I might have supported this provided splendours got extra slots to keep them superior... but I feel like the problem of lack of DMP is solved pretty nicely with the semi-permanent tattos, and well, they're already in. ---on 5/28 @ 16:13 writes: I don't feel this is necessary for the reasons Talan has expounded on. For the most part, tattoos, cults, and environment abilities already cover these types of deficiencies pretty well. ---on 5/31 @ 20:58 writes: I find some aspects of this report problematic (as covered in depthy by Talan), but am not completely against the idea of expanding upon proofs. Would be interested to hear ideas on how the splendor problem could be remedied. Also fully support switching to galvanism for electric proofs regardless of the outcome of this report.